


You See, Dad, I Met a Boy

by Kozumye



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: (sort of), An open letter to Langa Hasegawa's father, Fluff, Gen, Gen Fic, Grief/Mourning, Light Angst, Meeting the Parents, Referenced Kyan Reki/Hasegawa Langa, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, let him be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kozumye/pseuds/Kozumye
Summary: You see, Dad, I met a boy.He’s patient, kind, and he pushes me to do all the things I’m cautious of.He kissed me on my birthday.Is that something I should tell you? Is that an acceptable thing to write in a letter to my dead dad?Well. Mom knows, so you should probably know, too.You see, Dad, I met a boy.And I love this boy.[ A one-sided letter from Langa to his father. ]
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	You See, Dad, I Met a Boy

**Author's Note:**

> tw // mentions of canonical character death
> 
> this is written in a letter format and it's pretty much just me rambling and pretending it's langa

Dear Dad,

I want to say that you’d be proud of me.

I’m in Japan now, Mom and I came back after you died. It’s a lot warmer here. There aren’t snow slopes like back home.

Home.

I guess Okinawa is home now, right? Even though you’re buried in Ottawa. Even though nothing’s really a home without you here.

But… I have a new home now, too. Not with Mom.

You see, Dad, I met a boy.

I’m sure you knew that I liked boys, even though I never told you, and I’m _sorry_ , I should’ve told you. I wasn’t ready. I should’ve been ready. There are so many things I never got to tell you, like how I was in love with someone for the first time in middle school, how much our snowboarding trips meant to me when you’d take off work just to come with me, how much I still needed your guiding hands after all those years.

This boy has guiding hands too, just like yours. Well, they’re a lot smaller- smaller than mine, even- _he’s_ smaller than me, just by an inch, but his personality is so big. Bright.

I know my first letter to you after all this time shouldn’t be about a boy, but I’d never been able to get to it at first. I’d never been able to gather the courage it took to put pen to paper, always too weak to get there.

I’ve always been weak.

I think you didn’t want to see that, or at least- you wanted me to feel strong. With you around, I felt strong. You pushed me to be so strong, so fierce, I believed that I was. 

Mom is weak too, just like me. Maybe I get it from her?

The feeling of not knowing what to do without you here anymore, the feeling of longing while staring at the picture mom has in the kitchen… We both feel it. We’re both weak. Our family isn’t complete without you, Dad.

Everybody always says that you’re not _really_ gone, that you’re not _really_ apart from us, that you’re _always_ in our hearts. I want that to be true so bad. I want to be able to feel your presence, or hear your guiding words, or crack a joke like the cheesy ones you’d always make. I want to be able to feel anything other than cold, for once in my life.

… It’s warm in Okinawa.

Or maybe it’s warm with Reki.

Reki’s the boy I mentioned, sorry, I forgot to tell you his name.

Reki Kyan.

He’s warm. He’s vibrant. He’s kind of… everything I’ve been needing?

You see, Dad, this boy I met is like you.

He makes me passionate.

He makes me fight.

He makes me get excited.

Do you know that I skateboard now? He taught me- Reki did, I mean. He’s great at skating. It’s a lot like snowboarding, but my feet aren’t attached to the board. It was scary at first, but now I’ve got the hang of it. Reki’s a good teacher.

He’s patient, kind, and he pushes me to do all the things I’m cautious of.

He kissed me on my birthday.

Is that something I should tell you? Is that an acceptable thing to write in a letter to my dead dad?

Well. Mom knows, so you should probably know, too.

Mom’s not good at talking about things. It’s just the same as always- but it’s been a lot harder for her without you here to get conversations going. Sometimes, at dinner, she stares at me as if she’s writing a novel in her head, and I know that if I don’t say something she might drown in the whirlpool of thoughts she’s created. She’s a good mom. Even without you, she’s a good mom.

I think she gets nervous too much. She almost cried when I told her Reki and I started dating. I’m pretty sure they were happy tears, more like _“I’m so proud of you, and relieved that you’re happy with life here”_ tears. 

She was scared that I wouldn’t fit in here, but it’s all been smooth sailing, really. Besides the nights I catch her on the couch, motionless and melancholy, staring blankly at a show she wasn’t paying attention to. She gets like that sometimes. I think it’s depression. She says she’s fine, but I can see the static in her eyes sometimes.

She’s worried a lot. She’s nervous a lot. It’s worse without you.

But she’s trying to get better, little by little, along with me. We knew it was going to be tough, here in Okinawa without you. She’s getting better.

Reki’s mom is like a second mom to me, too. She and mom became friends, too, just like Reki and I.

(Well, not _just_ like Reki and I, I’m pretty sure mom isn’t interested in women- and if she was, I don’t know if she’d be ready for someone else yet… or ever. You’re the love of her life. You still are.)

Anyway.

I don’t remember why I started writing this letter. It’s past due, I know, but it wasn’t just to tell you about Reki. I guess I just felt like I needed to get it done and over with, to finally let some things go that I’d been holding with me since you’ve been gone.

I do feel a little bit lighter, I suppose.

I want to visit you soon. I’m eighteen now, so I can fly by myself. Not that I’d want to… Mom will always come with me to visit you. And I’d like for you to meet Reki, too.

You’d like him, I think. And if you didn’t… Well, he’d like you, at the very least. He tends to like everyone who’s cool- and, well, you’re the coolest there ever was.

I wish you could see me now, dad.

They call me SNOW.

He built this whole world for me, starting with a skateboard deck.

I know he’s not a replacement for you, but he’s… my muse. I finally have a muse again, for the first time since you died.

You see, Dad, I met a boy.

And I love this boy.

And I wish you could’ve met him sooner.

And I wish I could’ve written this sooner.

… But wishing won’t get us anywhere.

It’s warm in Okinawa.

You’d hate it here.

Love, Langa.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> *Please feel free to point out any spelling typos.
> 
> Comments, kudos, shares, and bookmarks are all appreciated!!
> 
> If you'd like to help me promote this fic on Twitter, [here's the link to the post!](https://twitter.com/kozumye/status/1366500849820831752?s=21) Likes, shares, and retweets are all greatly adored.
> 
> Follow [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kozumye) for more!


End file.
